Agricultural harvesters such as combines are typically equipped with a harvesting header. For instance, corn headers are specifically designed to pick up corn, and vary in size (e.g., two row units, twelve row units, etc.). As the harvester moves through the field, each row unit passes between rows of corn. Corn header row units typically use gathering chains or other mechanisms to convey crop material and ears rearward toward a cross auger. A set of driven stalk rolls, which may rotate based on the speed of the harvester, grabs the corn stalks and forces them downward between stripper plates. The ears of corn are snapped free of the stalk and the cross auger passes the ears to the feeder housing of the harvester. When the harvesting job is completed, the corn header is transported based on a fore and aft length that may be limited by regulations, and stored. Each stalk roll resides beneath a corn row divider assembly that includes a snout and gatherer hood, which is typically comprised of a rotational molded double wall design. Sensors for ground sensing and row guidance on a corn header are located close to the point of the snout on the snout and gatherer assembly. During the assembly process, wiring in the form of generally two or four wire, fourteen-sixteen (14-16) gauge wiring harnesses are fished through the gatherer hood and snout assembly to electrically couple the sensors to a control panel located on the header (which may include a connector) which is further coupled to the combine harvester electrical mechanisms.